Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor/R variant, colloquially known as Recon Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Introduction The Recon Armor is a very rare armor variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor. It is the most sought after Armor Permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Development and History The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Australia. The main aim of it was to create armor with stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The Helmet features largely rounded features with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers on each side of the mouth and a small indent on the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are a more angular version of the EVA, with a box like shoulder pad and a section jutting out and down the arm. It also features a slanted rectangular strip of metal jutting outwards at a 90 degree angle from the shoulder pad. They are also very similar to the Brute shoulder armor. Chest Characteristics The Chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body it is more angular like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. This chest piece is an attachment. Unlock *Head: Bungie Employees or Bungie Weekly Update: 10/12/07: "I’m making a list, I’m checking it twice, and it’s a list of dumb messages (and perfectly polite ones) inquiring about the Recon armor permutation. The short answer to those inquiries is, “No, you can’t have it.” The people you see with the Recon helmet are Bungie employees, and they did nothing in-game to unlock it. There is nothing you can do to unlock it." community members that impress Bungie in some way, shape, or form.Bungie Weekly Update: 10/26/07: "Oh, folks are begging us for the Recon Armor perm, and we’re giving it out to a couple of community members today as a special treat: ''ZB Shogun for suffering the most humiliating traffic accident ever: Rubber Bullet and Skyllus vBi for shooting himself in the head with his own Sniper Rifle. Both lucky players will now find that Recon is a usable armor perm next time they log into Halo 3 and for the rest of you don’t bother asking us for it. We’ll give it out based on good deeds and valuable community service and occasionally because they make us laugh, as seen above. There will be plenty of occasions and reasons to get it. PM-ing and emailing us will not make any difference. But play nice and be a good sport and who knows?" *Shoulders: Bungie Employees or community members that impress Bungie in some way, shape, or form. *Body: Bungie Employees or community members that impress Bungie in some way, shape, or form. You can also receive the Recon Armor as prizes for special playlists like a previous Grifball weekend playlist, a V-Day playlist and previously, for spending time on the Heroic DLC's new objective and Slayer playlists. Bungie also gave out 1 set of Recon Armor to a random person who spent quality time on the Fyreball beta, and they gave a set to someone who participated in a contest on the G4 show, X-Play also many have received it by connections with Bungie. How not to unlock it: *Asking a Bungie Employee over XBL or Bungie.Net. *Asking on the Bungie forums. *Asking AT ALL. *Repeating exactly or closely what previous people have done to get Recon. *Lying. *Cheating. *Sending hate-mail to Bungie. Gallery Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|Recon armor seen on the Bungie Day painting Image:Unknown1.PNG|The Recon armor in-game image:Ninjahelmetzw6.png|Helmet of the Recon armor Image:5155-Full.jpg|A Zombie in the armor Controversy When it was finally declared by Bungie to be only usable by Bungie employees, it prompted a community backlash. On Bungie.net, a topic devoted to the search of it ran for fifteen thousand posts, Luke Smith (a.k.a. Lukems and Bungie Employee) and other possessors of the armor left cryptic clues behind to its potential unlock, many community members feeling that this lead them on. Also, many have seen it as 'false advertising' as Bungie not only released an image of the Mark VI, CQB Armor, EVA armor, and the Recon armor on Bungie Day, they also showed it along with the ODST Armor at the PAX Omegathon '07. Trivia *The armor permutation was first discovered in the Bungie update on the 7th of July then later with videos from PAX ’07 and leaked images. *Recon was labeled E.O.B. in many pictures, meaning Employee of Bungie. *The game guide makes no mention of the Recon armor. It is noted that Bungie requested that some of the armor permutations not be in the guide. *According to Bungie, as of October 26, 2007, Bungie will give it out based on "good deeds and valuable community service and occasionally because the players make them laugh. There will be plenty of occasions and reasons to get it." *The armor was auctioned together with other Halo items at the annual Childs-play dinner organized by Penny Arcade. According to Tycho, Frankie O'Connor came on stage to comment on the addition of the armor during the event. *The Recon Armor was auctioned off with a famous Mister Chief painting. Unfortunately the winner of the bidding did not have an Xbox Live account, so he auctioned it off with Bungie's permission. However, the auction was canceled by eBay as they do not allow the auctioning of virtual accounts. *It was awarded as the prizes for the St. Valentines day Massacre Playlist. *This armor has lead to the creation of the very popular name, "I can haz recon?" in the Halo community which is derived from another popular internet theme "I can haz cheezburger?".It is sourced from the wide unavailability of this armor and a Bungie-produced satire image. I can haz recon? was further popularized by its appearance on the machinima Arby 'n the Chief. *Lukems and Shiska are the only 2 players on Bungie's team that do not wear the Recon armor for their humpday games. *Countless players have been banned from Bungie.net for asking for the armor. *On the 4/18/08 Bungie Weekly Update Shiska presented ways to not receive Recon Armor also saying that there is a list of people who will NEVER EVER get Recon. *Bungie has mentioned that if they give you Recon, they can also take it away. You can get it taken away by sending pornographic material over file share, using foul language, assaulting other players, etc. Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor